


In The Closet *DISCONTINUED*

by doveciotatxox



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveciotatxox/pseuds/doveciotatxox
Summary: Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun have been best friends forever. But in an urgent plot twist, despite both boys being married, Dun finds himself painfully in love with his best friend. Maybe he stands a chance- but then again, with Tyler's wife Jenna and his own wife the iconic legend Debby Ryan, maybe he doesn't and he's doomed to be In The Closet forever... *DISCONTINUED*
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Debby Ryan, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Tyler Joseph/Debby Ryan
Kudos: 3





	1. Back to Black

**Author's Note:**

> {NUDE/EXPLICIT CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER}

{Josh POV}

"Bye babe," Tyler said, kissing his phone.

I sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, I was painfully falling for my best friend. He was married. I  was married! This was... impossible. There was absolutely no way on the earth that I could be feeling in this way for Tyler Joseph, my band mate, of all people.

Yet, why did it still feel so strange every time I had to sit there and watch Tyler talking to Jenna on the phone and them being romantic, and wishing it was me on that phone line? I mean, sure, I was happy with Debby, since our marriage 7 months ago, but I still felt like there was something... missing. And no, I don't mean kids. I mean... Tyler.

"So Josh, what do you want to do tonight?" Tyler asked, startling me.

"Uhm, erm, uhh-"

"Josh?" Tyler stared deep into my eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, yes," I muttered, sighing.

"Baaaaabe?" Jenna called down the phone line. 

"I thought I- ugh-" Tyler muttered.

Whilst Tyler tried desperately to get rid of Jenna, I went back to my room. How I wished to share a room with Tyler, but it was just impossible! Just like my feelings for Tyler! IMPOSSIBLE!

I just lay on my bed and procrastinated for a few hours, eventually drifting into a sleep.

When I woke up, it was not because it was daylight. I could hear very strange noises coming from the room next door- Tyler. I knew exactly what that sound was- I had walked in on Tyler and Jenna far too many times. But... Jenna wasn't here?

Engaged by my curiosity, I rose to my feet and waited patiently outside Tyler's door, trying desperately not to freak out.

And then I heard it.

It was fairly unclear the first time, just one name called in a sea of moans.

My  name.

I just couldn't turn back to my room now. I waited outside his door for at least 25 minutes before I finally heard what I was waiting for: my name. Again.

I opened the door an inch and was taken away by what I saw. Tyler was, unfortunately, masturbating, and I was just outside his door watching.

"I know you're outside, Joshie," Tyler called softly.

Horrified by the fact that Tyler knew of my presence, I ran back to my room, breathing heavily.

That was the first night I ever dreamed of Tyler Joseph.


	2. Hickeys and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler comes in and wants to speak to Josh- what's going to happen? *DISCONTINUED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {EXTREME NUDE/EXPLICIT CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER}  
> {EXTREME CUSS WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER}

{Josh POV}

I felt a soft knock at my door less than 10 minutes later, and I knew for a fact that it would be Tyler. God knows what he decided to come here for though...

I opened the door because I can't deny my best friend entry to my room, and he grinned.

"Almost thought you weren't going to open the door," he chuckled.

"Mhm," I muttered.

"Look, Joshie, about what you heard... about what..." Tyler's breath trailed off, and that was when it happened.

He gripped the cuff of my shirt and threw me onto the bed before quickly disposing of my shirt, before leaving a little line of hickeys along my neck, making me giggle. Tyler then threw off my trousers, leaving me there in just my boxers. He was staring at my rock hard cock, clearly, before pulling down my boxers and gripping it in his mouth. The pre-cum was dripping from the tip of my cock, so he used it to wet my length, before taking it in his mouth and sucking.

To be honest, Debby was never really into foreplay or anything, so this was a new one on me. I think I'd only ever had one blowjob in my entire life, but it was when I was very drunk, and to be honest, I don't remember most of it.

As Tyler continued to dot little kisses all on my tip, I realised just how right this felt. But, somehow I knew, this would not become a regular thing.

Or would it?

When Tyler was finished with my cock, he was obviously very hard, anybody could have seen it. 

But Tyler knew how uncomfortable I would be with giving him foreplay, seeing as I'd never had it done to me, so he skipped past that.

He traced around my hole, kissing every part of my ass, before slowly inserting a finger.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screeched. This was all so... new. I'd never had anything in my hole before, I'd only ever done this type of thing to Debby.

Is this how Debby feels when I stick my finger in her pussy?

Shit, I need to be more gentle.

By the time I looked back to Tyler, realising that I'd drifted out again, he had inserted three fingers and was ready to put his length into me.

I almost had a heart attack- dysphoria and all, boys aren't meant to fuck boys, but here we are- and I'm fucking a boy. And both me and that boy have wives.

Kinky.

Tyler popped his length into my hole, and it surprisingly didn't hurt. But oh holy shit, did it feel SO good. I was moaning like hell, just screaming his name, waiting to orgasm, as he hit my spot again and again.

Once Tyler had came, we both laid on our backs on the bed, staring at the huge mess we'd made.

"What the fuck are we gonna do about all this?" Tyler asked.


End file.
